Eternal Damnation
by Wolfram.Ro-Zu
Summary: A betrayal leads to death and maybe even Voldemort's takeover. SongFic OneShot HermionexVictor


I don't own any Harry Potter characters but I do own the song.  
Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy!

**Eternal Damnation**

_Slip into my dreams_

_Where you harvest my tears_

_And hold my heart in the palm of your hand._

_Cradle me to your chest_

_Tell me it's okay_

_The demon outside my window_

_Will never get in.._

Viktor Krum held the fading Hermione in his arms. Just seconds before they had collapsed to the floor. She was growing weaker. And his heart was breaking–shredding itself in two. The first tear slid down his cheek and fell into her wild hair. He cradled her to him, rocking back and forth gently. She blinked slowly, her eyes having trouble refocusing each time. His body shuddered with a heart retching sob. Her breathing was shallow, like it hurt to use her lungs. He leaned down and kissed her forehead softly, as rivers of tears fell.

_My sweet sweet crow_

_Leave me a feather_

_Let me sleep just this once _

_And then we can be together_

_Not just once but forever_

_My eyes are tired_

_Let them close_

_Just one time_

_Not for long_

Her small fragile hand reached up and cradled his cheek. He leaned into it sadly and held it in his own hand. He turned and kissed it before laying it against his cheek once again. The feel of her touch that had warmed the coldest nights now seemed as icy as the air they had run from. Her back arched as a wave of pain sliced through her body. Her breath froze in her throat as she gasped before escaping in a wave of air. She relaxed in the fold of his arms and legs and he pulled her closer into his lap. He leaned over her, burying his face in the soft scent of her hair. Another sob raked his body.

_Grasp onto my hand_

_Entangle my fingers with yours_

_We'll walk along this stone path way_

_Graceful when we fall_

_Take me into your arms_

_As the darkness falls and the cold comes_

_Keep me warm against the wind_

_I think they're getting in_

Feet away from them lay the unconscious body of Harry Potter, the boy who betrayed the world of witches and wizards. If he had not been such a stupid little boy Hermione would be fine. She would not be dying in Viktor's arms. Not tonight. Not tomorrow night. Or even the night after. He inhaled deeply, choking on the scent of oncoming death. He huddled her closer to him as if he could keep the reaper away. He hovered over her, strands of her hair clinging to his sticky wet face. She smiled sorrowfully, biting down on her trembling lip. Her eyes gleamed with unshed tears. Even this close to death she held what dignity she had left. If only he could be so strong.

_My sweet sweet crow_

_Leave me a feather_

_Let me sleep just this once _

_And then we can be together_

_Not just once but forever_

_My eyes are tired_

_Let them close_

_Just one time_

_Not for long_

Her hand stroked his cheek like it had so many times before. It left burning streams across his face. His breath flamed in his throat as he tried to keep the ocean of tears in. The love of his life lay in his arms because of the false hand of a friend, and he couldn't bring himself to kill the betrayer.

_Your lips against my porcelain skin_

_Breath upon my neck_

_Death's whisper at our heels _

_As we run along the deck_

_The ice rush over our heads_

_As we sink into the murky blue_

The chilly fog that crept in between the grave markers sent pin pricks up and down Viktor's back. He cuddled Hermione to him, protecting her from whatever may lurk within the thick lies. He looked down at her beautiful yet pain stricken face and couldn't help but let more silent tears slip by. There seemed to be no words to say. They reached a mutual agreement as their eyes spoke for them. They loved each other. They went in to the graveyard knowing that. Voldemort was supposed to be holding Harry captive. But Harry had been alone…

_My sweet sweet crow_

_Leave me a feather_

_Let me sleep just this once _

_And then we can be together_

_Not just once but forever_

_My eyes are tired_

_Let them close_

_Just one time_

_Not for long_

Her eyes rolled to the other body, this time, a dead body. Her head moved as well. It rolled like she had already died. His eyes travelled down her gaze. Ron Weasley lay crippled in the grass face down. He had entered the graveyard after them, retrieving Hermione's love, his goal. He had sacrificed himself for Hermione, taken Harry's curse for her. Even Viktor hadn't done that. No, he had been too slow. Fighting off the Weasley had kept his mind busy. He was the closest to Hermione, it made sense that he made it in time...

_Lead me from this maze_

_Out of the watery grave_

_Keep me trapped in your gaze_

_Before I drift below_

_Where not even you can save me_

_It's all so slow now_

_Everything so clear_

_You struggle alone_

_I'm nearly gone_

_Before the kiss is given_

_The dirty deed of death is done_

Hermione drew a deep breath and then lay still in his arms. Viktor leaned away gazing into her empty face. Her mouth hung slightly open, her eyes now dull with death. He sobbed with a half cry and pulled her to him. They shook together as he cried. Movement beside them caught Viktor's attention. Harry moved in the grass, groaning. Viktor's saddened gaze turned to pure hatred as his eyes found Harry. He closed Hermione's eyes gently before laying her on the ground. He crawled from underneath her and snatched his wand from the grass. Harry rolled himself over coughing. Viktor stepped on his chest, forcing him to stay down. His wand was pointed at Harry's face but all those curses Viktor had learned from all his years at Durmstrang had left his mind. He tossed his wand to the ground and fell to his knees beside Harry. He grabbed his collar, pulling him from the ground. He pulled back his fist and smashed it into Harry's face; over and over again. Blood stained his fist as his knuckles grew raw. Tears fell, mixing with Harry's blood. Viktor fell back holding himself up on his arms. He hadn't fought back. The Harry Potter hadn't fought back.

_My sweet sweet crow_

_Leave me a feather_

_Let me sleep just this once _

_And then we can be together_

_Not just once but forever_

_My eyes are tired_

_Let them close_

_Just one time_

_Not for long_

Harry had loved Hermione, just as Ron and Viktor had. But unlike Ron and Viktor, Harry took the wrong way out. Or would that be in? As his goal was into Hermione's heart? Viktor retrieved his wand and stood over Harry's body. What had he done? In avenging the love of his life and a worthy opponent, he had killed Harry Potter. The boy who lived... What would Hermione think now that he had made friends with Voldemort by killing his ultimate enemy? Her best friend. Her killer? Viktor's gaze turned to the sky. What had he done...


End file.
